An Interesting Destiny
by Hunter Noventa
Summary: Another young man is granted a wish from a goddess, but it's far more troublesome even then it has been for Keichi...*Formatting Fixed in Chapters 6-9, I'd still like reviews*
1. Prologue Intro

Okay, this is my first atempt at an OMG fic, and I've only seen the OVAs so bear with me on it.  
  
First of all, I do not own the OMG Universe or any of the terms from it. I DO however own all the characters I've made up and that follow below.  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Erich - 19-year-old student at Nekomi Tech. 5' 9", auburn hair, green eyes. Total robot fanatic. Also practices martial arts. The Main Character.  
  
Jessica - Goddess First Class Unlimited License. The "Belldandy" of the story. Her dark skin and green hair make her stand out just about anywhere.  
  
Peorth - Based on what I've read in other fics, I'm putting in Peorth as Jessica's older sister.  
  
Garik - Erich's sempai, leader of the robotics club at Nekomi.  
  
Elly - Erich's little sister, sickeningly cute even at 19.  
  
  
Though the thingie says Action/Adventure/Romance, there's gona be quite a bit of humor as well. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Mirror Girl

Okay this may be a little weird, it doesn't have any of the major characters for a while, and I ahve to make some stuff up. And I myself am not even sure where this is going, so bear with me.  
  
And of course, I do not own Oh! My Goddess, otherwise you would all bow to me.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mirror Girl  
  
  
  
  
Entering the College Club House where he made his home, Erich's senses were assaulted. The most obvious thing, was what he heard, his sempai had the stereo cranked probably to maximum, constantly repeated "Scum of the Earth", the hit by Rob Zombie. Turning his head to the living room, he quickly turned away to keep his eyesight intact. It was as he feared, his sempai and the other dorm-dwellers were having one of their make-out sessions with the girls from some club or another. He focused on the glweaming bronze brazier in the middle of the room, where several cigarettes lay, still smoking.  
  
"Sempai," he called, "can't you guys do this someplace else?" Garik looked at him like one looks at the village idiot, "Erich!" the man bellowed, "we would have left long ago, had there been someone here to wait for deliveries!" Erich shook his head in dismay "And it falls to me as usual, right?"  
"Of course it does! You never have fun at the clubs anyway!" The other guys took a quick break from their mass make out to chuckle at that, and resumed. Erich just gave up, "Fine, I'll stay, if it'll get you out of here so I can have peace!" Garik got up abruptly "That's my boy! Come on, fellow men! We leave now, for our fortress is safe!" They left so fast Erich had to wonder if they were just an illusion, but the floor of the room proved him wrong. Bottles, cans, bags, they were everywhere. An owl hooted outside the window, almost mockingly.  
  
After cleaning up enough to sit down safely, Erich powered up his PS2. Not long into the clashing of 50-foot mecha, he noticed that his stomach and liver were mounting a joint offensive on his spleen. He paused and wandered to the kitchen, where the ticking of the clock was clear. The fridge, of course, was empty, except for booze and mustard. He grabbed a take-out menu in disgust, and began dialing. After several "Sorry, we're closed" messages, his dialing became frantic, until he got something different. This is what the phone said: "Hello, you have reached the Goddess Relief Agency. A representative is on her way now to deal with your case. In the meantime, here is some light music." He hung up quickly, when he found that this place's definition of "light music" was Livin' La Vida Yoda. Erich shook his head, *that was freaky* he thought, *might as well try somewhere else.* But when he picked up the phone another time, there was no dial tone. "What the hell?" angry, and still hungry, he sat back down to his game of Xenogears.  
  
He didn't make it that far though, as fruit flys congregated around the ceiling light, a blue glow grew out of nothing in the dining room, then it concentrated itself on the mirror. In a dazzling burst of light and energy, a young woman stepped out of the mirror. She looked at Erich, and smiled sweetly, "Hello, my name is Jessica, Goddess First Class, I am here to grant your wish." Erich couldn't think of anything to do or say, mostly, because he fainted dead away on the spot.  
  
Erich jumped from the couch with a start, partly because of the last thing he remembered, and partly because he didn't know how he got there. *Must've fell asleep* he thought. "Oh! You're awake!" Erich took a look towards the source of noise, and knew he hadn't been dreaming. There she stood, a young girl a little shorter than him. She had skin the color of chocolate, and eyes like emeralds. Those eyes, were just a little bit darker then her green hair, which with the shade it was, had to be natural. Erich sat up, dumbfounded, and the slender girl sat in the chair next to the couch. "Are you feeling better?" she looked at him intensely, making him a little nervous. "Gahhh..." was all he could spit out. "Let me introduce myself again Erich, I am Jessica, Goddess First Class, I have been sent in response to your call to grant you one wish." She finished off with a smile, "How do you know my name?"  
"I am a Goddess, it is neccesary for me to know such things."  
"OKaaay, so you're here to grant me one wish, anything at all? So if I were totally sadistic and wished for a worldwide Teletubbies marathon, it'd happen?" Jessica's eyes went wide, "Oh no, there are safeguards to prevent such wishes from being granted!" Erich couldn't help but chuckle, "don't worry, I was just kidding, but any wish at all huh..." Erich's mind raced, *This has to be a trick, sempai and his friends must be setting me up so when I make some stupid wish they can mock me even more.* A smirk crossed Erich's face, *I'll show them...*  
  
Jessica looked at Erich, she could tell his mind was working hard, trying to come up with an appropriate wish. *Strange, * she thought, *most mortals always know what they want right away, even if it tends to be a lifetime supply of puding or some such.* At that point, Erich stood right up, "Got it!" Jessica stood up with him, "All right, then make your wish!" He overdramatically pointed at her and almost yelled "I wish I had someone as cute as you to be my girlfriend forever!" and promptly fell back onto the couch laughing his ass off. However, Jessica's head went straight back, and a beam of light shot from her forehead into the heavens, Erich screamed "Holy--" before the room exploded with heavenly music and angelic chanting of a sort:  
  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
  
Veni, veni, venias,|Gloriosa  
Ne me mori facias |Generosa  
Veni, veni, venias,|Gloriosa  
Ne me mori facias |Generosa  
  
Veni, veni, venias,|Gloriosa  
Ne me mori facias |Generosa  
Veni, veni, venias,|Gloriosa  
Ne me mori facias |Generosa  
  
When the light and music faded, Jessica sat down next to Erich, who was still rather freaked out. Again she smiled, but in a different fashion than before, "Your wish has been granted Erich."  
"fuh...fuh...fuh..."  
"I have entered into a contract, and wil remain here as your girlfriend."  
"fuh...fuh...fuh..."  
She looked at him, then pressed her hard to his forehead and said a quick prayer, her hand glowed slightly and Erich shook out of his stupor. "Uhhh, are you serious? You're my girlfriend now?" Jessica nodded. "Oh man, then, this wasn't all a prank, which also means..." He was cut off by the sound of a Pantera remix of the Mission Impossible theme thumping it's way down the street, "Oh crap!"  
"What is it Erich?"  
"My sempai is back, and you're here without his permission which means that when he comes in," just because the universe likes playing silly buggers with poor guys like Erich, the door burst open, his sempai and company staring at him and Jessica, "we're in trouble..."  
"ERICH! Who is this fine young lady who is in your company, against dorm rules I might add?" Erich gulped, "Oh, hey Garik, ummmm, I can explain this, I think..."  
"What is there to explain, my young padawan? You are there sitting on the couch next to a young girl who is here in violation of the rules, boys, take care of this!" The rest of the guys moved in and picked up the two of them, carried them outside, put them down next to Erich's motorcycle, and dumped a heap of clothes on him. "We'll send the rest of your stuff when you have a new address!" And then they closed the door. Erich disentangled himself from the clothing, and started to mechanically pack the motorcycle. He shook his head, "Oh man, I don't know what to do, where am I going to find a place to stay at this time of year..." Jessica grabbed his arm and sat him back down for a moment, "I'm sorry Erich, this is my fault isn't it?" Erich shook his head, "No, I don't blame you. Garik is the one who came up with that stupid rule anyway. And right now I'm more worried about a place to stay..." Jessica brightened and embraced him, much to his surprise. "Oh good! I'm happy that you're not mad at me!" She let him go and they finished packing the mish-mash of clothing into the cycle, and Erich climbed on. "Ummm, is there something you can do with your clothes, they're a little out of place." He had a point, she was dressed in the same flowing robes she had been when she arrived. "Oh, if you think so," she clasped her hands together, and glowed dimly, her robes reformed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a baseball cap. ",better Erich?" he nodded, and motioned to the seat behind him on the bike. She climbed on, he started the engine, and they went off into the night.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, i know it's a lot like the first part of OMG, but that'sthe idea. And if you're curious, the singing is the lyrics to One Winged Angel from FF7, and I don't own those either. 


	3. Chapter 2 Phr34ks, please pardon my leet...

Erich's motorcycle was kickstanded up outside the McDonald's. Inside, about a dozen people were eating a very late dinner, including Erich and Jessica. "This is really good!" Jessica was happy, almost giddy with excitement. "Don't they have hamburgers in heaven?" Jessica laughed, "No, we don't need to eat in heaven. Only when we assume a mortal form." Erich nodded, trying to expunge some of the dirtier thoughts from his mind. "Erich, why'd you make the wish you did?" He blinked, he wasn't sure himself at this point. He tried to calm his voice as he responded, "Well, I thought it was all a joke that Garik and the guys were playing on me because I've never had a girlfriend, I thought it would show them a thing or two if I played along."  
  
  
  
He took a bite of his burger, mostly so he wouldn't spill anything more. "Why haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" Erich swallowed, "I'm not sure, it's not for lack of effort that's for sure." He chuckled to avoid embarrassing himself too much. He pondered a bit, *This is so weird, why is it so easy to talk to her like this? I don't get it. * Jessica dabbed her face with the napkin, and smiled, "Okay!" They got up and Erich settled the bill.  
  
In the doorway, they bumped into several men with shaved heads. "Watch it boy!" one of them growled. "Wait, look who he's with!" They turned, and the tallest one with an emblem on his shirt spoke in a gravely voice, "You picked the wrong time to go out with a darkie boy..." Erich glared, *Great, freaking Neo- Nazi Racist Freaks, just what I needed...* Jessica voiced her surprise "Darkie?" The tall one made a hand signal, and the thugs began to advance. "Crap!" Erich grabbed Jessica and pulled her outside. They ran for the motorcycle, but the Neo-Nazis caught up with them before he could start it. The occasional meteor lit up the sky, as they stared each other down, high midnight, as it were.  
  
  
  
The leader stepped forward, "Kid, give us the girl and we'll let you go." It struck Erich what they were for real, *Slavers! There have been rumors about the underground slave rings, but...* He stepped up to him, "Never." The slaver shook his head, "Guess we'll do this the hard way..." They started to move in, but Erich moved with blinding speed. He flew between each one, throwing kicks and punches with dizzying accuracy, his martial arts training paid off for once. Then, he faced their leader, who was obviously impressed. "Not bad kid, maybe you'd join us. Then you could keep the girl, and your life." He smirked as he pulled out a Glock Pistol. Erich responded by punching his hand, knocking the pistol away, then he put his fist into the air, energy gathered in it. He hit his fist into the man's forehead, and a burst of energy knocked him out.  
  
  
  
Erich stared at his hand in disbelief, "How in the hell did I do that?" Jessica was visibly shaken, but she moved and put her hand on Erich's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reason for it all Erich, the Ultimate Force works in strange ways." Erich took her hand, "The Ultimate Force?" Jessica nodded, "Yes, it prevents wish contracts from being broken, among other things." She smiled again, "But don't worry about it, we still need to find a place to stay, right?" They walked over to the motorcycle, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" A bit more at ease, Erich and Jessica again climbed onto the motorcycle, and drove off. But something was nagging at the back of Erich's mind, something he couldn't identify. 


	4. Chapter 3 A new home

Two hours spent riding around town earned them nothing. 4 places they couldn't stay, because they had little money. They stopped in a park for a drink. "Here you go." Erich handed Jessica a soda from a nearby machine. "Sorry I can't find us a place to stay." Jessica shook her head, "It's fine, I don't mind too much." They sat on the bench for a moment sipping their sodas, watching the blues and greens of the sun setting through polluted skies. Jessica smacked herself on the forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" Erich nearly gagged on his soda, "Huh? What?" he coughed out. "Not far from here there's a old temple, it's sacred to Yggdrasilian deities. We should be able to stay there!" Erich got up and crushed the can, "Okay, where do we go?" "If we go west from here we should be able to get there easily." "Okay then!" Again they hopped onto the motorcycle, and sped off to the west.  
  
About half an hour later, in a pounding rain, they pulled into the Temple Complex. "A bit run down isn't it Jessica?" She nodded "Yeah, but I can take care of it, you just go get some rest, you must be tired." Erich took off his helmet "You'll take care of it?" "Yes, there's nothing for you to worry about for now. We'll be fine here." After Erich had fallen asleep, Jessica stood in the center of the Temple Ground, her hands held in prayer. Softly, she spoke "Ancient spirit, return to beauty! Let what has been forgotten by men be known again!" The entire complex was illuminated by light invisible to mortal eyes, and the buildings of the temple regressed to a pristine state from long past. Jessica fell to her knees, panting heavily, "I may," she muttered "have overexerted myself." She stood back up and staggered into the temple, and fell asleep on one of the new futons.  
  
Erich awoke with a start, {why am I in a bed?} he thought. He left the room and made his way outside. Jessica was sitting beside a koi pond in a long blue dress. She had immense bags under her eyes. She still smiled as he approached her "Good morning Erich!" Erich chuckled, "You look like you were up all night!" She motioned to the repaired buildings, "I used too much magic at once, so I am a bit tired. That and I got us enough food to last for a while with your money." Erich blinked "My.money?" "Sorry Erich, I had to use your money to get the food, if I just provide everything the Ultimate Force would make life hard for us." "It's no problem, how much is left?" "About 200 Yen." Erich sighed, "Well, I guess we'll just have to be careful with the food until I get my next scholarship payment" "Wouldn't your parents help you out?" "If they found out I got kicked out of my dorm and have shacked up with a girl? I doubt it." A loud engine could be heard approaching from the distance Erich looked up, "That sounds like.Garik's truck!" Jessica stood up and moved towards the gate, "Yes, I called them when I got up this morning, so they could bring your stuff!" The truck rumbled in the gate, and the entire Robotics Club jumped out like from a clown car. Garik bear hugged Erich "Erich! You've done well! Bagging a cute chick and an awesome pad all in one night!" Erich gasped for breath, "Sempai.I can't.breathe!" Garik put him down, and yelled to the rest of the club. "Today, we celebrate Erich's manhood!" Holding up a tiny flag that said 'Yay', Erich said "Yay" rather lethargically. So the party started, and it quickly degenerated from a beer and darts party to a beer and porn party. When the porn was brought out, Erich quietly made his way outside to sit on the porch. {Great,} he thought, {if it's just going to be me and Jessica here, things may happen.} He quickly tried to push the dirty thoughts from his mind. {Dammit, I'm gonna need to have someone else here.} Lost in trying to come up with a solution, he didn't notice that Jessica had come out and sat down until she rested her head on his shoulder. "Erich, your friends are kind of odd." Erich couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, they do seem that way. But as long as they don't eat all of our food I don't mind." They stared silently into the sky, but before long, Jessica was sleeping on Erich's shoulder. He chuckled again and carried her to her room, making sure she was comfortable before settling into his own room. 


	5. Chapter 4 Sibling insanity and a slightl...

3 Weeks later.  
  
"Dammit Jess! Give me a chance to shoot would you!" Jessica punched his arm "It's not my fault you suck!" Erich paused the game, "Oh come on! I beat the entire game and unlocked all the secret variants! You're telling me I suck?" Jessica unpaused it and proceeded to wipe Erich's Veritech out once again with a hail of plasma fire. "Hey! That's cheating! Why do you always have to use the Female Power Armor?" Jessica laughed and turned off the game. "If you're going to be like that, I just won't play!" she stuck out her tongue, "I'm going for a walk!" She stepped out, and a thunk sounded from the front. {Must be the mail} Erich thought. Walking to the door, he pondered a bit, {These last 3 weeks have been great. Jess is such a great person, I just can't get tired of her.} He sighed, and saw the small package on the ground inside the door. "For me? With no return address? Hmmm, well, if it's a bomb I'm screwed either way!" He tore into it and pulled out ".a videotape? What the? 'Dreams of Ambrosia?' Sounds like trashy porn to me, damn you Garik!" Before he could throw it out, it began to shake, he dropped it and moved away.  
  
The tape exploded into a cloud of flowers, which coalesced into the form of a woman. Erich yelled out "Dear sweet mother of god!" before he ran away, only to be frozen in place. The woman shook her raven black hair out and smiled, "You must be Erich, is Jessica here?" Erich shook his head rapidly. "No? Where is she?" "Sh..she..went for a w..wa..walk" She laughed and her hand went to her mouth, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you or anything!" The side door opened at that point, and because the universe likes to mess with people, Jessica had been the one to open it. "Big sister! What are you doing here?" Jessica ran into the taller woman's arms, "Jess, when I heard about this I had to check up on you!" "But Peorth! I can take care of myself! I don't need your help all the time!" "Sure you don't, how many times has the little mortal tried to make out with you? Or even hug you?" "He hasn't!" "That's just it! He's a wuss! You're gonna need my help to whip him into shape!"  
  
Erich glowered at that, "Hold on here! Why am I a wuss?" Peorth shifted her gaze to him, "You haven't tried anything with my sister! And you were scared shitless when I showed up!" Erich raised an angry finger, "Hey, I think any guy would freak if some chick popped out of a videotape!" Jessica laughed "He's got you there sis!" Peorth bonked her on the head, "Quiet you! Whether you admit it or not, you're gonna need my help with this guy!" Erich had gotten up, and stared Peorth right in her crystal blue eyes, "And just what kind of help would you give? Some sort of love potion?" Peorth laughed at that, "Oh heavens no, I'm not Urd after all! I'll just be moving in now!" Jessica's eyes widened while Erich sweatdropped, "Moving in? But why sis?" Peorth shoved a packet of bureaucratic mumbo-jumbo in her face. "Cause if I'm helping you, the Almighty said I have to stay here, and I'm not one to argue with him!" Erich fell over, "Great, now I've got 3 people to feed!"  
  
Then the front door opened again, "Hello? Erich? You here?" All three of them turned to look at the door. Erich gulped, "Elly! What are you doing here?" She stepped in and leaned over Erich, "I was gonna stay here until I found an apartment, but since you seem to have your hands full." Erich sat up, "NO, no, don't misunderstand!" He pointed at Jessica, "this is Jessica, she's my, uhh, roommate" then he pointed at Peorth, "and this is Peorth, she's Jessica's sister and apparently is going to stay here too." Then he pointed at Elly, "Jess, Peorth, this is Elly, my little sister." Jessica waved and Peorth smiled, "Well, she's a cute one, too bad she's your sister huh sport?" Erich got up and moved slowly towards his room, "Look just make yourselves at home, I think I need to lie down."  
  
Elly, Jessica, and Peorth sat down for a snack in the living room. "So you're Erich's roommate Jessica?" Jessica nodded, "Yes, we've been living here for about 3 weeks now." Elly put on a sly smile, "You're not knockin boots are you?" Jessica was puzzled, "Knocking boots?" Peorth butted in, "She means making love little sister!" Jessica cringed, "No! Of course we don't do that!" Elly giggled "I was just joking! But really, what do you see in my brother?" "I don't know, he's just so shy for a..." *JESSICA!* Peorth thoughtcast at her, *Don't call him a mortal! We don't want to frighten her!* "...college guy." Jessica finished and shot a glance at Peorth. "I've never met anyone like him." Elly smiled, "Okay, just be nice to him, he can get really nervous around girls." "See little sister? I was right!" "Be quiet Peorth! He's nicer than any of your boyfriends ever were!" Their chatting continued into the evening, but unknown to them it was being watched by a third party. One with a most malevolent set of intentions... 


	6. Chapter 5 Enter Mara

Mara absently picked at her fangs. *I can't believe I got pulled off the Morisato Case!* She ran through her blonde hair again with her hand. *I mean, I know I keep messing it up, but it's not my fault he's got the Three Norns living with him!* She stood up inside the bush, in her miniature form, it was easy to hide in plain sight. *Gathering intelligence is so boring!* She left the Temple grounds quickly, the pain of being on Holy Ground was getting worse.  
  
She pulled out a CD, and flowed into it. She popped out of another CD in her home, if any sane mortal would call it such. Lit only by candlelight, you wouldn't want anymore light, for the numerous gargoyles would be even more grotesque in full sight. Her terminal to the Vanagdrasil was lit up with a mail alert. She grumbled, "Now what..." She opened the mail and her eyes widened at what she saw:  
  
To: Mara, Demoness First Class, Unlimited License.  
  
From: Vanagdrasil Ops System  
  
Subject: Case #427765  
  
The target of Case #427765 has been identified as a threat to the safety of the Vanagdrasil System. You are authorized to eliminate him using mortal methods. DO NOT use Magical or Infernal abilities in this assignment. If you do, the Ultimate Force will prevent the mission's completion, as well as alerting the Yggdrasil to your actions. This could create open war between Heaven and Hell. This CANNOT be allowed until the time is right. Delete this message as soon as you have memorized the contents.  
  
"What the heaven? How could some mortal be a threat to the Vanagdrasil? And no magic? Where's the fun in that?" An eddy in the space-time continuum produced a tiny devil at her shoulder. "Awww, is Mara-sama upset? That makes Senbei happy!" She batted at the devil, "Shut up! And I am not your onee-sama!" Senbei dodged the blow, "Of course not sekushi Mara!" Mara shook her head, and tapped the teeth of a particular gargoyle in a ceratin order. The wall opened up to reveal an assortment of swords, axes, scythes, and guns. "What will my sekushi Mara be doing?" Mara started mumbling, "Aurora, exhalare sanguine aether, ater sanctus!" A split column of purple- black light spun over Senbei, and black energy blasts ripped through him. "Don't call me sekushi!" Senbei cowered in the corner, "yes M...mara!" She grabbed a long sword, tucked it into a scabbard and went into town.  
  
Erich stepped out of Radio Shack with the new parts he needed. If he was going to get the new bot done in time, he'd have to put in overtime. "What the?" it was too dark outside, he felt that something was wrong. "Better hurry home..." He hopped on the motorcycle and sped off. But a sudden explosion in the road about 4 kilometers from his home stopped him. "Holy shi..!" A woman walked out of the explosion, slim and blond, and carrying a big sword.  
  
"Now is the time of your death Erich!" Mara smirked inwardly at her imposing voice, so she couldn't use magic to kill him directly, but she could scare him out of his wits with it. Erich quickly dropped into a fighting stance, and met her eyes. "Hmmmm, so brave for a mortal, this should be fun!" She charged at him with the blade, but he dodged her wild swing. He released two rapid kicks that Mara deflected with the flat of her blade. "Good! You fight well for a human!" She renewed her assault with a figure-8 slash that Erich once again managed to avoid. Again, Erich kicked at her, but his blows were deflected. She taunted him again, "You can't win! A mortal could never best a demon!"  
  
*So that's what she is* Erich thought, *But why doesn't she just blast me into oblivion if she wants to kill me? *Erich dodged a backhand swing, deliver a roundhouse kick to her gut and leapt into the air, he came down on Mara's head a stomped it thrice before hitting the ground. "Gah! You, how dare you!" Before she can recover, he delivers 3 rapid kicks, then hits her with a split kick that explodes into electricity upon impact. Mara slumps to the ground, weakened, "Bless you mortal! I'll get revenge!" She flew off into the distance, and Erich didn't even wonder how he did the lightning blast kick, he just mounted the motorcycle and rode back home.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's enough for now I think.  
  
If you're interested, the translations are: Aurora, exhalare sanguine aether, ater sanctus! - Aurora, exhale bloody air, Dark Holy! 


	7. Chapter 6 Very Bad Things

Erich arrived back at the Temple grounds a bit shaken. 

*Why did that crazy woman try to kill me? And if she was a Demon why didn't she use magic or something?* Stepping into the living room, he sat next to Jessica and gave her a tight hug. "Erich what's wrong?" 

"Some crazy woman with a sword calling herself a demon tried to kill me, that's all." "What? A demon?" 

"Yeah, crazy blond chick, she was impressed that I held her off bare- handed." 

"Are you all right Erich? Did she hurt you?" There were almost tears coming from her eyes, and Erich held her tightly, 

"I'm fine Jess, I'm fine." Peorth popped out of the vase across the room, 

"Hey gu... Jess? What's wrong?" 

"Some Demon tried to kill Erich!" Peorth swiftly moved next to him, 

"What? When? Who?" Erich pushed her back slightly, 

"Whoa Peorth! I'm fine, it was probably just some psychopath on drugs or something." Peorth shook her head, 

"I don't buy it, what did she look like? What did she do?" 

"Well, she was tall, slim, long blond hair, and markings like yours except red..." Peorth shook her head, 

"Mara. All right, don't worry Erich, unless she was pulled off Keichi, she was probably just relieving monotony, I doubt it will happen again."

Later that night at dinner, Jessica had prepared a lot of Sesame Chicken. 

"Delicious as always Jess!" She smiled like she did at everything 

"Thanks Erich." Elly stopped stuffing her face long enough to ask 

"Are you all right Jess? Your eyes are all red." She glanced quickly at Peorth, {Did Erich tell her what happened?} Peorth shook her head slightly.

 "No Elly, I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess." Elly shrugged and resumed her gorging. 

"I don't know how my sister stays thin when she eats so much." Jessica and Peorth chuckled while Elly just glared.

The four were so engrossed in their food that they didn't notice the explosion right away. Not until the table collapsed on their legs. 

"Ow!" Erich looked around, 

"What was that? I'm gonna check it out!" He ran outside, followed by the girls, only to see Mara standing outside. 

"You again?!" Mara smirked, 

"Indeed, and this time I'm ready, even for your goddess friends!" Erich took a stance, Peorth started gathering energy, and Jessica rushed Elly inside 

"It's dangerous out there!" Peorth didn't hesitate with her attack, 

"Star Fire awaken and deliver judgment, Firaga!" A gout of flame from the sky fell onto Mara, but was deflected to set ablaze a nearby tree. Mara shook her head and held up her hand, 

"A Mica Ring! You bitch!" She laughed 

"The best!" Jessica came back out, 

"Time, free us from your mire, Senkei!" A burst of red energy flared over the three of them, and Erich charged forward at high speed. He smacked her rapidly 4 times, then slid back, the air chilled and his hands glowed blue. He swung his arms around, and a blade of ethereal ice slashed through Mara. There was no physical damage but she was visibly weakened. 

"More powerful when you have to protect someone huh?" Mara half closed her eyes and murmured something, and some sort of cannon materialized on her shoulder. A monocle swung over her eye and she pointed it at Erich, 

"Good bye mortal!" A quarter sphere of energy formed at the end of the barrel, then a hemisphere, then a blast of red-orange energy blew through Erich, distorting his form, and falling him to the ground. 

"Too easy! My work is done!" She vanished, Jessica rushed to Erich, and Peorth stood in shock, 

"A Soul-Eraser, I thought the last one had been destroyed."

Yeah, it's a bit short, but hey it's a good spot to stop. Please Review it.


	8. Chapter 7 A Life Forgotten

Elly shook herself and got up. The room she was full of flowers, but they didn't look very healthy. {Is this Peorth's room?} she thought. Peorth stepped in, once again clad in the robes she wore when Elly had come into Erich's place. 

"Good, you're awake. We've got a lot of explaining to do. Come with me please." Peorth took Elly by the arm and pulled her through what looked like a very upscale apartment complex. 

"Peorth, what's going on?" 

"Sorry Elly, I can't really explain it without some help." 

"What about Erich, is he alright?" 

"He'll be fine, Proctor Uzuki and his aides are watching him, and he's been doing fine." They reached a door marked in an unusual script. It read "Medical Consult Chamber" and Elly was surprised she could read it. Peorth mumbled something and the door slid open. Inside were Jessica, Proctor Uzuki, a large man in heavy armor, and a dark-skinned silver-haired woman. Elly and Peorth took two of the empty seats. The man in the armor stood up and cleared his throat. 

"So you are Elly, interesting. I suppose you need some clue as to why you are here." Elly just nodded. And the man chuckled. 

"Relax, I won't be hurting you. I'm Peorth and Jessica's father, but you may address me as Li." Li started to pace a bit. 

"You see, a few hundred years ago, there was something called a concubine contract, I assume you know what a concubine is?" Elly nodded again. 

"Good, well you see, Goddesses would sometimes be placed into these contracts, similar to the situation between your brother and my younger daughter. However, things got a bit more, intimate, that being the nature of a concubine." Li hit a switch on the table, a large tree chart appeared on the wall. He repeatedly gestured to it as he spoke. 

"This is a chart that tracks the lineage of every concubine contract that has been granted." He tapped the image and it zoomed in. 

"Here are Elly and Erich, tracking them up the tree, we find that they are descendents of Urd over here." The silver- haired woman stood up and bowed. She walked over to Elly, and studied her. Elly shifted in her seat. 

"Well, I can see the resemblance here. It is kind of weird meeting your great-great-great-great half-mortal granddaughter!" 

"Ummmm, this is all very interesting Li, Urd, but what about my brother? Will he be all right?" Li sat down, and motioned for Urd to do so. 

"His situation is most interesting. We're not sure if it was the model or setting of the Soul Eraser that did this, but it is peculiar. What it did was rip the mortal portion of his soul away. The divine portion of it however, remains. Which is why he is not dead." Elly shook her head, 

"I don't care! I just want my brother back!" 

"Elly, calm down, your brother will recover, but he will never be the same unless we can reclaim his soul. What we have to do is encourage the divine portion of his soul to expand to make up for the lost mortal part, but this would make him into a fully-fledged god. His personality would be irreversibly changed." A collective gasp echoed through the room, Elly began to sob uncontrollably. She just wanted her brother back! None of this soul mumbo- jumbo and goddesses and demons! In the space of a few days everything she knew and loved had changed. Li stood up, 

"Peorth, take her to a room, she should rest." Peorth nodded, and dragged Elly to the door. It opened and one of Proctor Uzuki's aides came in yelling, 

"All of you come quick! Erich is awake!" All of them ran to his room in the medical center. There he was sitting up, blinking. He looked at Jessica, Peorth and then Elly. All he said was, 

"Where am I, and who are all of you?"

This is bad, very bad? Don't you think? Please review, so I can feed them to my cat. She won't shut up. Really!


	9. Chapter 8 The Infernal Challenge

Sorry this took so long to get up. Vacation really took it out me. I'll try to fix the formatting on the previous 2 later.

Jessica followed Erich around the temple, trying everything she could to help him remember himself. He shook his head at her attempts. "I am truly sorry Miss Jessica, but nothing is familiar to me." "Please Erich, you have to remember something!" "Again, I apologize. Hey, what's that?" Erich pointed to his PS2 sitting under the TV. He took a look and powered it up. Jessica reached for the other controller. "You remember how to play?" Erich was silent, and selected versus mode. He picked out the Super VF-1S and Jessica took the Female power Armor. {Maybe he's remembered, or it's just become instinct.} Jessica hoped to herself.

Elly was lying down on her bed sobbing. Peorth was there, and she had run out of things to say. 

[Flashback] 

"What do you mean his memory's gone? You're all gods aren't you? Can't you do something?" Proctor Uzuki shook his head, "I am sorry, Miss Elly, but his memory loss is not the result of amnesia. It seems that Mara has edited his soul, eliminating its memories while leaving everything else intact." Urd put a hand on Elly's shoulder, "Sorry kid, unless we can find Mara, your brother is stuck like this." Erich just looked at them all in wonder, "Souls? Memory? What the heck are you all talking about?" 

[End Flashback]

"Why Peorth? Why would anyone do such a thing to my brother? Even a Demon or whatever Mara is, he never did anything to anyone!" 

"That's how demons work Elly, they bring misfortune to those who do not deserve it and to those who do. But why she would take Erich's memories is beyond me." Elly sat up quickly and stiffened her back, her face had the look of someone who was mortified. "What the?" Peorth felt a distinct shiver down her spine, and only could think of one thing, {Mara}. She sent her thoughts to Jessica, and ran to the front of the temple. Mara stood out there, holding a strange contraption that looked like some sort of helmet. When Erich emerged, she grinned, and the sun glinted off her fangs. Peorth stepped forward, "Mara! You aren't welcome here!"

"Oh I know that you stupid goddess, I've come to make a deal." Jessica got between Mara and Erich, 

"Why would we deal with the likes of you?" Mara grinned again, 

"Because I'm the only one who can give Erich his memory back, so I propose a challenge." Erich shoved Jessica aside and stepped up, 

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I'll do whatever it takes to get my memories back. I…I challenge you!" 

"As I expected, the terms of the challenge are thus- You get to pick the contest and the rules, if you win, you get your original memories back, if I win, I get to give you a different version of your memories. Do you still want to challenge me, mortal?" 

"Of course, the contest is a 7 game versus series in Robotech : Battlecry, with no crazy powers on either side." Jessica whispered to him, 

"No Erich, she's trying to trick you, it's a trap!" Erich whispered back, 

"It doesn't matter, it's not like we have any other choice." Mara chuckled, 

"Then it's settled!" She waved a hand, and a new PS2 appeared, with the game, 2 controllers, and a plasma screen TV. 

"Let the game begin!"

Ok, I've yet to decide who's gonna win, but I know what will happen either way.


End file.
